


And I Am Here

by yonieminnie



Series: Here [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Huang Renjun, Mentioned Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Donghyuck is broken. Mark is there to fix him.





	And I Am Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted earlier in Asianfanfics. Hope you guys like it!

 

"Fuck him." 

 

Donghyuck has been saying these words for thousand times already. He's here, lying on my lap and crying his heart out. Jeno and Donghyuck broke up after finding out that Jeno is cheating on him with Renjun.

Ever since Donghyuck announced to me that they are both dating, I never approved him for Donghyuck. He always have this playboy aura that I knew from the start that will hurt Donghyuck in the end. I tried to stop Donghyuck from falling to Jeno but seeing Donghyuck happy with him makes me want to support their relationship. For Donghyuck's happiness.. I'll do everything. I'll endure everything.

 

 

"Fuck him and his lies." He muttered again and buried his face on his palm. 

Seeing Donghyuck like this makes my heart hurts. I always wanted to take care of him. Heck, we even knew each other's secrets.. well, not all. He doesn't know my biggest one.

 

"He told me that he loves me but where he is now? He's with Renjun. Hugging and kissing him while here I am, sulking how much I hate him so much." He said and get up from my lap. It feels so empty without his warm head on it. 

 

"Hyung, do you think I'm too ugly? Do you think I'm not loveable enough?" Donghyuck grabbed my cheeks and forced me to look at him. I shook my head and removed his hands on my aching cheeks. 

"Hyuck, you're beautiful. You're loveable. In fact, that's one of the reasons why I love you, though." Oh shit. Did I just said that?

"Hyung, you.. love me?" Donghyuck's eyes widen and I placed my hands on my bad mouth.

"I mean.. Uh.. Do-"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier Hyung?" Donghyuck cut me off and his eyes are staring at my own orbs.

"I..I'm.."

"So that I'm not sulking and crying here because of that fucker." Wait, what did he just said?

"Hyung, since we're still toddlers, I always love you, hyung. It's just.. you're too oblivious that I dated other people instead since I thought you're straight and-" I shut Donghyuck off with a kiss. A kiss that I've been wanting for since then. 

 

"I love you, Hyuck. I don't want to see you crying over Jeno. He doesn't deserve your tears. He doesn't deserve you." Donghyuck placed his hands on my cheeks and caressed it. 

"But I want you to wait for me until this heart will heal again. Promise me hyung.. Wait for me. I don't want you to feel that you're just a rebound even though you are my first love." 

"I'm always here waiting for you, Donghyuck." I said and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"If you're ready to love again, just call my name." 

"Of course hyung. I'm always calling out your name." Donghyuck smiles and everything is complete. Finally, a smile that I've been searching for this whole day. 

 

 

Even if it takes forever for Donghyuck to move on, I am always here for him to catch him whenever he's falling.

 

 

Donghyuck is my first and my last love. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
